


Possibilities Chapter 23: Compromise

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-04
Updated: 2002-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Possibilities Chapter 23: Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Possibilities Chapter 23: Compromise

## Possibilities Chapter 23: Compromise 

#### by Bertie

Title: Compromise  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Series: Chapter 23 Possibilities  
Archive: sure  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: has some canon bits but who can tell these days;) Alright the eps were SR819, Two Fathers and One Son Note: Thanks so much for the amazing talents of Michele, Jessabelle and Chad! Boy did I need the help too;) 

Walter was very happy with the arrangement so far between himself and Mulder, but he still wanted Alex to return to them. They had tried to come up with ways in which to accomplish this, but it appeared to be hopeless. The fact that Walter had to hide from Mulder the palm pilot business wasn't helping. 

Mulder found a way in which they could all be together, at least for a short period. The past week he'd been with Walter had been wonderful, but he knew it was time for him to tell Walter what he and Alex had been up to these past few weeks. And hopefully work it out so the three of them could be together. 

Next week Mulder would be returning from his vacation and he knew he wouldn't be able to do as much as before, having to work, and knowing he needed to refocus himself on the X-Files and on his neglected partner. 

He sighed and decided the best way for them to all be together was if he told Walter outright about Jeremy. If Walter didn't have his hide in a sling for that, they could then work out how they could have Alex there with them as well. 

He had called Jeremy to tell him that Walter would be his Dom from now on and he hoped that Jeremy would understand. His former master had understood, and congratulated Mulder on being a very submissive bottom, which, along with the fact that they both loved each other so much, was going to make Walter's life that much easier. 

He hoped that Alex would be there this weekend, and then phoned the offices of the private salon which also housed the rest of the training compound. He reserved and paid for a private room, and decided all he had left to do was to convince Walter to come along. 

* * *

Alex moaned loudly as Jeremy's cock ground against his prostate. He wanted desperately to come but knew better--knew he couldn't even beg for his own climax. When his master wanted him to release--that was when he could cum, and not one moment before then. 

He wondered what Jeremy was going to do now that Mulder was out of the picture. Alex knew Jeremy had loved the fact that he'd had the Consortium's darling boy as his sub. But the man was stoic, impossible to predict, more so than even Skinner, and Alex couldn't read him though he had tried plenty of times. What Alex desperately wanted to know was who Jeremy's master was. Now that would be interesting information if he could ever find out. 

A powerful thrust diverted his mind from such thoughts and then he heard his master command, "Cum!" 

And then there were no more thoughts for quite some time as the force of his orgasm blacked him out for a bit. 

* * *

"Are we going to do something about Alex, Walter? You keep saying you're trying, but..." 

"I know, baby, but it's difficult right now. You know I would do whatever I could to help him escape--" 

"You are compromised, aren't you? They've done something to you and..." 

"And nothing. No one has done anything to me, Mulder. I just don't want the same thing to happen like it did in Texas." 

Mulder sighed heavily, feeling defeated. 

"Walter," he finally started talking again after a long pause, "Would you come with me to the Water's Edge Salon?" 

Walter looked at Mulder curiously. "What's over there, Mulder? An X-File?" 

"No, I want to show you where I was all that time I was away from you." 

"Mulder, you don't have to show me that. I trust you. I understand you needed time away from me. I was being completely selfish." 

"Walter, that's not an issue now and I want to do this. I have set up the whole weekend just for us. Will you come?" 

The older man nodded. "Yeah, I can. I will have to bring my cell phone along though, in case anyone at the Bureau needs me for some reason." 

Mulder smiled widely, which immediately sent Walter's pulse racing. "Great! Come on, I already have our bags packed." 

"What?! Why I oughta..." Walter chased the fleeing scamp to the bedroom and tackled him on the bed. He pinned the long limbed man to it and kissed him passionately then whispered against those sexy lips. "We'll get Alex back, baby. I promise." 

* * *

Alex was just about to return to the house when he saw who was walking into the salon. 

He froze. 

There stood the two most gorgeous men he had been lucky enough to know--and know more intimately than he had ever known anyone else. 

They walked up to the counter and Mulder soon had a key from the man behind the desk. Alex could tell even from where he was standing what room they were going to be in since he had worked the desk at one time, so he knew the key arrangement well. 

'Fuck, no way am I leaving now,' he thought. 

He watched them go to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed on them, he rushed to the stairs. Running as fast as he could, he made it to the third floor in time to see them enter their room. He waited for a few moments, then knocked on the door. 

Mulder opened the door, shirtless, and he grinned broadly when he saw who was there. 

"Just what we needed to make this weekend the best!" He grabbed Alex and yanked him through the door, nearly knocking the half stunned man off his feet. 

"Look what I found lurking out in the hallway, Walter!" 

Walter smiled, which brightened up his usual harsh features, making Alex's heart throb in his chest, almost painfully when he realized that the smile was for him. 

Walter grabbed Alex by the shirt under his leather jacket and pulled the man to him. 

"I've missed you so much, Alex." Walter pressed his mouth against the younger man's, and Alex immediately opened up to let Walter in. The older man's hands reached around and grasped his denim covered ass, pulling their groins closer together. 

They both heard a soft moan beside them and Walter reached out without breaking away from Alex, and pulled Mulder toward them. The agent joined them in a passionate three way kiss, nearly knocking Walter's glasses off his face by accident as his nose tried to get in the way. 

Walter pulled away and took his glasses off, setting them aside on the dresser. Then he grabbed up his two delicious boys in his arms and half dragged, half carried them to the bed. Clothes went flying in all directions as they made short work of them, while mouths and hands, tongues and fingers roamed all over each other. 

In no time at all, they were all nude and rubbing, caressing, kissing, sucking and licking every square inch of each other's bodies. It was as if they were marking and tasting each part of their bodies in order to remember and catalog every bit. They humped against one another for several minutes, then groaned aloud as they came almost simultaneously. They laughed after they caught their breaths and their pulse rates calmed. 

They kissed each other quickly and then decided to take a little nap before round two. 

Alex woke first and scrambled off the bed to order room service. He knew he shouldn't stay much longer, but he wasn't about to leave before he got a chance to spend a little more time with his lovers once more. 

He went into the bathroom and brought back warm wet washcloths to wash Mulder and Walter down. After cleaning them, a task he accomplished so gently that they remained nearly oblivious until he had finished. He grinned down at their sated faces and they pulled him down to lay between them, snuggled up close in the cool of the air-conditioned room. 

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER...**

Alex was doing his best to continue rimming Mulder while Walter's tongue did the same to his backside. He felt like his whole body was humming loudly from all the attention it had been getting for the past 12 hours. Mulder was moaning just right, making his libido soar and he desperately wanted to feel his cock inside the slick hole he was currently tonguing. 

Walter was thrusting his tongue into Alex, so glad to be able to do this after being abstinent for far too long. He was so happy they were all back together, just like an x-rated version of the Three Musketeers. 

'No one could stop them now,' he thought lovingly, 'they were where they belonged.' 

Frustrated, and wanting more, he pulled away from Alex who moaned in disappointment but was soon rewarded with Walter's cock sliding deep into his loosened backside. 

Alex grunted, loving every inch being thrust inside him, but also feeling almost unable to remain steady enough to enter Mulder. Alex reached around and grasped Mulder's long cock. 

"You feel so good, Fox," he murmured into Mulder's ear while he nibbled on the outer edge. 

Mulder loved being with his lovers together like this. If only they could remain like this forever, he thought, even while a great part of him knew better than that. He had no illusions that Alex could stay past a few stolen hours from the Consortium. He felt as if his life's blood was being drained from him as he realized the truth; that the only way Alex could escape the Consortium was through death. He would rather give up his lover than let that happen. Mulder knew that he and Walter would have to willingly let Alex leave them and not come back. A huge weight compressed his chest and Mulder felt like he couldn't breathe. He sobbed as Alex coaxed an orgasm from his body. 

* * *

**STILL LATER...**

Walter felt Alex rise from their crumpled bed. He reached for his lover's hand but Mulder held him back. The older man looked into those hazel eyes and realized he had to let Alex leave. 

"I have to go," Alex murmured to them as he dressed as quickly as he could and then looked down at them staring up at him from the destroyed bed. 

"Kiss us one more time, lover," Mulder insisted. 

Alex bent and devoured those willing, pouty lips then did the same for Walter. He turned and left the room. Mulder bit his lip to keep from crying. 

"Hey, none of that, baby. We will get him back--I'm certain of it." 

Walter's words did little to console Mulder. 

* * *

Walter listened as his lover and Scully went over their report about the failure of the SR819 and about the mysterious man who was in the security videos. He knew they would not like what he had to say but he told them under no certain circumstances should they pursue this matter further. The hurt look on Mulder's face was not what he wanted to see. He couldn't help but be cold to him, especially now that he knew that the consequences would be exacting since he was back on duty. 

To top the day off with a standoffish Alex in his car after he started his way home wasn't at all what he had in mind for a good first day back into the thick of his work world. 

He sighed, watching his lover leave his car with nothing but cryptic words. He knew Alex was playing a role but he hated that he had to play it so well. 

* * *

Though he couldn't understand why Walter didn't want him to pursue the mysterious man, Mulder respected Walter's decision. Mulder tried to hide what he felt about Alex from Walter and definitely from Alex whenever he saw him, which wasn't very often. Working for Kersh was hardly a distraction, but having Diana back in his life wasn't as good as he thought at first. He thought he would have an ally now in her, but he wondered about her sometimes. If she was as he remembered her from when they were together. At times she was and at other times.... 

Her suspicious behavior when they were with Cassandra Spender and the fact that it seemed she did help them take her back to be tested was hard to take. Then when he met Marita and she told him of the imminent colonization, such knowledge was only bittersweet. Everything was happening too fast. There wasn't a timeline. He didn't know how long he had, what he needed to do; there seemed no clear path. He hated that he had to lie to Scully about her suspicions of Diana. He needed to really see for himself if the woman he had worked with and been with was untrustworthy as Scully thought. Maybe Scully's skepticism was rubbing off on him. He was so busy trying to justify things that he didn't realize it seemed Scully and himself had switched roles: her being the seeker of truth and he being the skeptic. 

To see CSM enter Diana's apartment confirmed his suspicions and made him wonder about what he really knew and what was the truth of what he knew. CSM was not a man to trust no matter how passionate his beliefs. Though Mulder knew the man held knowledge that could easily help him find the truth he so desperately wanted. A part of Mulder had wondered about his father's involvement in it all. And to have that smoking bastard tell him that it was his father who let Samantha be abducted hurt him to the quick. The fact that it only seemingly justified Alex from his possible involvement in his father's dead was not any real comfort. 

He walked out of Diana's apartment feeling lost and uncertain. He desperately needed to be in Walter's arms--to be in Alex's and Walter's arms seemed nearly impossible, though he craved it like a cigarette. Instead of going to Walter's, he went to his apartment to rest. No thinking, no dreaming, just resting his weary head. 

The next day in Kersh's office was bittersweet as well. He would be back in the X-files. He wouldn't have to deal with being under Kersh. He wanted Spender to tell the younger man that it wasn't his fault as he thought, but the man seemed determined. 

That night he went to Walter and just whimpered at him for a moment. Walter pulled him inside and shut the door, then held Mulder in his arms for a long time. They would have to be careful at work, which went without saying, but Mulder knew he had to explain something to Walter. He finally pulled out of those warm, comforting arms and whispered, "We have to let Alex go." 

A tear fell down his face and Walter wiped it away. Walter felt like such a shit for feeling such a wave of relief roll through him at Mulder's decision. This way it would be easier for him to hide the fact that Alex was the one holding his life in his hand literally. 

"Why?" he asked, trying to keep his relief out of his voice. 

"I don't want to lose him, Walter. I know that sounds incredible, but if we try to free Alex, it would just lead to his death. I can almost see it happening. I-I won't let that happen. I'd rather give him up than for that to happen." 

Walter pressed Mulder to him and sighed, letting his lover cry on his shoulder. To think all that Mulder had been through in the past few days was now just nothing but ash, nothing but wasted flesh as those burnt bodies in the air force base. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
